fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting
Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting is episode five in season three of Fuller House. Summary Stephanie, D.J., and Kimmy go for a night out, leaving Jesse in charge of watching Ramona, Max, Tommy, Jackson, and Pam. D.J. and Stephanie also remind Jesse about the time both girls chased each other around the kitchen after the Oat Boats commercial fiasco (where he and Joey had to break them up), and the latter reminds him of the "pink bunny room" that was hers to start with prior to him moving in; both of these memories help Jesse revive the parenting role he thought he'd lost for good. Fernando and Jimmy fix up the Gibbler home as a surprise for Kimmy. Stephanie and Kimmy believe the house is haunted by a friendly ghost. A series of events convince them even further until Jimmy reveals he was using a remote to cause all of the "hauntings." As Stephanie tells them that she did not believe in the ghost, the electronics go off again. This time, Jimmy is not causing it. Back home, Jesse becomes stressed with each of his charges. Pam refuses to sleep. Ramona wants to fix her hair. Max and Jackson argue over sharing a room. This leads to a series of events that leads Jesse to feel like he has lost his touch as a parent. Stephanie and D.J. assure him that he is still a loving uncle under the grumpiness. Jesse helps each of the kids once he hears this, concluding with singing " " to Pam, first the normal way (like Jesse, Danny and Joey did to Michelle in "Three Men and Another Baby") then as a soft lullaby to get her to sleep. Quotes Jesse hears Jackson yelling at Max, he goes into their room and he can't believe what he sees: a huge Lego wall. Jesse: What's going on? ... When did the Legos get so big? Jackson: a hole in the wall I fell asleep doing my homework and Max built a wall around me. Max: I wanted to make my room great again Trivia. Jackson: I'm busting out of here! he does so, creating enough of a hole in the wall to get through. Yeah, that's right. I'm tough. Jesse: Yeah, you just busted through a toy wall that's 'recommended for ages 3 to 7', so... Trivia *The episode title is a take on the title of the 1987 film – as well as the Full House episode "Misadventures in Babysitting" (season 3) *Jesse telling Pam and Tommy to "sleep together in perfect harmony" is a reference to lyrics in the number-one song " " (1982) *Max saying "wall" and "make my room great again" (see Quotes) are references to things Donald Trump has been known for saying: the border wall and his slogan *The girls reference the following episodes from the parent series: ** "Our Very First Show" (1.01) ** "Sisterly Love" (1.13) Category:Fuller House episodes Category:Fuller House Season 3 episodes